


Gustabo

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTAV
Genre: Drabble, Gtarp - Freeform, Gustabo García - Freeform, Horacio Pérez - Freeform, Jack Conway - Freeform, Other, SpainRP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Drabble.Pensamientos de Horacio sobre Gustabo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gustabo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esto les guste. Los comentarios y kudos son super agradecidos. 
> 
> ¡SE ME ESTÁ PONIENDO TIESA!

_Era estúpido y lo sabía._

_ Era inocente y lo sabía.  _

_ Era sumiso y lo sabía.  _

_ Era maricón y lo sabía.  _

Era muchas cosas y era nada al mismo tiempo. Pero, por sobre todo, era de Gustabo. Era de él completamente, pués su hermano había decidido que él iba a pertenecerle. Iba a ser suyo para moldear a su gusto, convertirlo en alguien que estaría a su lado para siempre. Alguien que no lo abandonaría, sin importar que pasara ni como se comportara. 

Y lo había logrado: Horacio era suyo. 

Sabía que tenía que estar enojado, sabía que tenía que romper lazos con Gustabo. Él no le hacía nada bien y le impulsaba a realizar actos ilegales de diferente índole. Había apuñalado a alguien por él, había consumido bebidas que no quería y drogas que no le interesaban. Pero todo lo había hecho, porque Gustabo siempre supo manejarlo, siempre supo cómo lograr que le obedeciera. Sólo debía usar su pico de oro, y Horacio hacía exactamente lo que su hermano quería.

Gustabo era una mala persona. Gustabo era el peor. No le importaba traicionar amigos ni tampoco burlarse de la gente. Gustabo tenía problemas mentales, su mente estaba enferma y eso le hacía comportarse de formas que rozaban lo aterrorizante. 

Podía decir de Gustabo todo esto y mucho más. 

Pero también podía mencionar lo bueno, y eso era algo que parecía no importarle a nadie. ¿Estaba tan ciego el mundo?

Gustabo era bueno. Gustabo le quería de verdad. Gustabo lo había dado todo por él. A nadie manipulaba con seis años. Con seis años se hizo completamente cargo de Horacio. Con seis años se las ingenio para darle de comer, cuando su propio padre aún lloraba el abandono de su madre, cuando su propio padre pasaba días y días desaparecido, cuando su propio padre se ahogaba en alcohol y prostitutas, cuando todo eso pasaba ahí estaba Gustabo. Llevándole comida, un abrazo, un regalo por su cumpleaños, un hombro dónde llorar, y convirtiéndose en su hermano. Y cuándo su padre decidió que no podía enfrentar sus problemas como tanto pregonaba y decidió quitarse la vida, ahí estuvo Gustabo. Listo para llevárselo de esa casucha llena de malos recuerdos, listo para darle un hogar de verdad. Un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz. 

Horacio era suyo, sí, pero lo era por propia voluntad.

Lo era porque a Gustabo nunca le importó que a él le gustaran los chicos, lo era porque Gustabo siempre lo defendió cuando los demás se burlaban de él por ello, lo era porque siempre lo apoyó a declararse a los chicos que le gustaban. Lo era, también, porque siempre había estado ahí para consolarlo cuando éstos lo rechazaban. ¡No podía ni contar con los dedos las veces que lo había ayudado a elegir ropa para una cita! 

Todos los demás siempre iban y venían: amigos, novios y familia. Pero Gustabo jamás lo dejó, así como el tampoco jamás lo abandonó. Gustabo era su hogar y era su hermano. 

Pero también sabía que Gustabo necesitaba ayuda, por él, por los dos, y por el resto. Horacio no le iba a abandonar sólo por eso, no le iba a dejar tirado al costado de la carretera sólo porque su mente no funcionaba bien. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si hiciera eso? El peor. 

Por eso siempre quiso que su hermano obtuviera la ayuda que necesitara, y por mucho años el supo muy bien qué era exactamente lo que Gustabo necesitaba. Pero llegó un punto de inflexión en sus vidas en dónde la realidad no podía ser negada. 

Y ahí apareció Jack Conway en sus vidas. 

Al principio solo era un tío que intentaba disciplinarlos, un tío que debía proteger la ciudad y para lograrlo tenía que mantenerlos a raya. Pero poco a poco terminó convirtiéndose en el padre que ambos tanto necesitaban, el padre que tanto habían anhelado toda su vida. 

Y él en ellos veía los hijos que había perdido y que tanto le hacían falta. 

Así funcionaban. 

Horacio sabía muy bien que Conway, a la primera de cambio, simplemente echaba a los ineptos y daba perpetua a quienes se lo merecían. Pero con ellos siempre había una segunda oportunidad, siempre habían disculpas aceptadas e intentos por ayudarlos a mejorar, a reflexionar. 

Horacio no sabía muy bien que era, no entendía qué ocurría, pero el superintendente les protegía. Jamás se lo habían pedido, pero lo hacía. 

Y Horacio comenzó a tener esperanzas. 

Veía en Conway una figura paterna, veía en él una meta, un sentido, alguien que quería ser. Alguien que admiraba. Alguien que podía salvar a su hermano, alguien que podría ayudarlo de una vez y para siempre. 

No quería perderle, no quería perder a la única persona que seguía con ellos sin importar nada, a la única persona que Gustabo no terminaba de traicionar del todo. No quería perder la única oportunidad que tenían de redimirse. 

Horacio entonces descubrió que le pertenecia a Gustabo, pero también a Conway. 

No le importaba ser manejado por ellos dos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
